


Next Door

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College Life, Fluff, M/M, anak rantau, first impression, jinhyuk membuat teh tarik, wooseok membuat pastry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "By the way, bisa gak berhenti bilang sorry? Kayak banyak amat dosamu ke aku."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 11





	Next Door

Dua tahun di Melbourne tanpa sekali pun pulang ke rumahnya di Balikpapan membuat Wooseok sekarang agak gegar budaya. Ada banyak hal yang berubah dari kota kelahirannya (yang Wooseok tahu kotanya ini memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan barang sebentar saja atau dia akan berubah menjadi tempat asing) dan yang paling terpenting, sebelah rumahnya yang selama ini kosong akhirnya ada yang menghuni. Tidak hanya 1 orang, tetapi ada 5 laki-laki dan dari informasi ibunya, mereka adalah seumpulan mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi Teknik di kotanya.

"Wooseok, kasih ini ke sebelah." Bahkan Wooseok sudah hafal suara ibunya dan di jam berapa akan terdengar untuk memberikan makanan kepada tetangganya itu.

Ibunya memiliki usaha katering yang terkenal di kotanya dan ayahnya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, saat Wooseok lulus SMA. Tadinya Wooseok hampir tidak meneruskan studinya di tempat impiannya, _William Anglis Institute_ , tetapi ibunya bersikeras untuk menyekolahkannya di sana dan sekarang adalah jeda studinya (karena waktu liburannya) sebelum setahun yang akan datang magang dan tahun ke empatnya akan dihabiskan dengan berbagai tugas di atas kertas merancang _business_ _master plan._

"Permisi...," Wooseok memastikan suaranya cukup nyaring untuk didengar oleh salah satu penghuni rumah (yang kadang-kadang ingin dia katakan budek karena membuatnya sering menunggu hampir lima menit), tetapi tidak sampai di level berteriak. "Permisi ... apa ada orang di rumah?"

Pintu terbuka dan Wooseok merasa heran karena ini tugas mengantar makanannya di hari ketujuh, baru kali ini dibukakan pintu dengan cepat. Wajah mengantuk dan kantong mata yang cukup tebal di bawah mata yang menjadi fokus Wooseok saat melihat lelaki itu. Baru kemudian tersadar jika lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya dan membuatnya harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala.

"Eh ... nyari siapa ya?" Lelaki itu tampak bingung dan menyadari teras rumahnya tidak ada motor atau pun di depan pagar terparkir mobil. "Nyari kak Seungwoo atau Seungyoun ya? Mereka kayaknya masih di kampus deh jam segini, jadi asprak."

Wooseok tidak mengerti apa itu asprak, juga tidak kenal dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh lelaki itu. Jadi dia menyerahkan satu kantong plastik merah yang cukup besar kepada lelaki itu. "Mama kasih buat kalian."

"Oh!" akhirnya lelaki itu tersadar dan sekarang wajahnya tampak lebih cerah. "Ya ampun, tante cantik ngapain ngasih kami makanan terus? Bukannya enggak bersyukur sih, tapi kita gak enak karena dikasih makanan gratis terus."

Wooseok tidak menjawab, karena teringat seringkali melihat tweet yang lewat di berandanya kalau jangan sampai kenalan dan jatuh kepada pesona anak Teknik, karena rata-rata fakboi. Waktu itu, Wooseok menganggap itu hanya omong kosong, tetapi mendengar langsung bahwa mamanya dibilang cantik (iya sih mamanya cantik, tapi apa perlu diperjelas di depan anaknya sendiri?) membuatnya penasaran.

Membuatnya sekarang berpikir kalau dia tinggal lebih lama lagi, apa yang akan didengarnya?

Apa untaian kata-kata manis yang membuat Wooseok menjadi baper dan melabeli lelaki teknik sebagai fakboi?

"Eum itu...," suara lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan Wooseok dan tersadar dia tidak menjawab perkataamn lawan bicaranya sejak tadi, "apa lo mau masuk ke dalam? Berantakan sih, tapi setidaknya ruang tamunya kami tidak seberantakan area lainnya di rumah ini."

Tawaran yang sangat jujur dan seharusnya Wooseok menolak. Bukan berkata, "boleh nih?"

"Santai aja," lelaki itu tersenyum dan Wooseok ikut tersenyum sebagai bentuk kesopanan, "tapi _please_ jangan kaget kalau ada Meng yang tiba-tiba meloncat galak ke pangkuanmu dan nyakar."

Wooseok tidak menjawab dan mengikuti langkah Jinhyuk yang membuka pintu dengan lebar. Melepaskan sendalnya dan begitu masuk, ruang tamunya memang jauh dari kata rapi. Dari menginjakkan kaki di lantainya saja, Wooseok sudah tahu tempat ini sudah lama sekali tidak di sapu, apalagi di pel. Di atas meja dia menemukan tumpukkan buku dan kertas-kertas yang mencuat dari bungkus kertas yang biasanya membungkus 1 rim kertas HVS polos.

" _Sorry ... sorry_ banget kamu harus melihat hal seperti ini," lelaki itu menyingkirkan apa pun yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya entah ke mana, lalu kembali untuk mendapati Wooseok telah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, "mau minum apa? Di dapur tadi aku lihat ada kopi ... tapi agak kurang ngerti buatnya karena ada berbagai jenis dan cara menyeduhnya. Ada teh juga dan aku ahli banget buat teh tarik loh! Terus ... kalau curiga aku nanti memberikan yang aneh-aneh, ada sirup _coco pandan_ dan sirup rasa jeruk."

Wooseok menatap lelaki itu dengan takjub lantaran bisa berbicara panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Membuat lelaki itu bingung karena Wooseok tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan pelan dan memandangnya takjub.

"Kok malah tepuk tangan?"

"Kamu hebat banget soalnya, bisa ngomong tanpa jeda gitu dalam satu tarikan napas," Wooseok mengaku dengan jujur, "dan aku yakin mamaku selalu kasih makanan ke kalian karena baik, jadi aku mau coba teh tarikmu."

Lelaki itu dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya dari keheranan menjadi senang. Sementara lelaki itu membuat teh tarik untuk Wooseok di dapur, dia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ada beberapa bagian yang memiliki jaring laba-laba di langit-langitnya yang membuat Wooseok gatal ingin mengambil kemoceng untuk membersihkannya. Lalu melihat kucing yang selama seminggu ini dia beri makan ikan (sampai membuat Wooseok bela-belain ke pasar demi makannya ikan segar) dan bergumam, "Oren ... sini Oren."

Kucing itu menyadari kehadiran Wooseok dan menghampirinya. Menggosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Wooseok, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. Menggendongnya untuk berada di pangkuannya dan asik sendiri bermain dengan kucing. Sebenarnya Wooseok ingin memelihara kucing sejak dahulu, tetapi mamanya tidak suka kucing. Di Melbourne juga Wooseok tidak bisa memelihara kucing karena _flat_ -nya tidak memperbolehkan memiliki hewan peliharaan berbulu. Membuatnya hanya bisa membeli makanan kucing dan memberi makan di jalanan setiap berpapasan dengan kucing jalanan.

Wooseok tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan dan kebiasaannya jika sedang senang akan mengeluarkan suara (yang kata orang-orang terdengar seperti sok diimut-imutin, padahal karena dia merasa gemas saja), sampai mendengarkan tawa. Membuatnya menoleh dan lelaki itu tengah memegang segelas minuman (yang mana gelasnya cukup tinggi dan terlihat berkeringat karena ada banyak es batu di dalamnya).

" _Sorry ... sorry_ banget ngetawain lo," dia meletakkan minuman itu di meja depan Wooseok dan mengambil tempat sofa untuk satu orang, "gue gak nyangka lo bisa bersuara semenggemaskan itu dan gak dicakar sama Meng padahal dia galak banget sama orang baru."

"Oh namanya si Oren ini Meng?" Wooseok tampak tidak ambil pusing ditertawakan dan menunjuk kucing di pangkuannya. " _By the way_ , bisa gak berhenti bilang _sorry_? Kayak banyak amat dosamu ke aku."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengusap lehernya, Wooseok simpulkan sebagai salah tingkah. Saat meminum teh tarik yang dibuat lelaki itu, kepalanya langsung mengkalkulasikan kalau lelaki itu terlalu banyak memasukkan susu kental manis daripada ekstrak teh hitam. Membuatnya memikirkan takaran yang pas bagi semua orang, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya karena mengingat resep teh tarik yang dijual oleh orang Malaysia langganannya di Melbourne. Diberikan kepadanya secara cuma-cuma lantaran setiap hari membeli dua gelas besar untuk diri sendiri.

Namun, Wooseok simpan itu karena tidak mau menyinggung lelaki yang membuatkannya minuman dan baru sadar bahwa mereka belum berkenalan. Baru Wooseok ingin mengatakannya, sudah didahului, "eh baru sadar, kita belum kenalan. Kenalin, aku Jinhyuk."

"Wooseok," dia bersalaman dan sebelah tangannya memegang gelas, "teh tariknya enak."

Sebenarnya Wooseok ingin bertanya kepada diri sendiri, buat apa berbohong? Dia sejak dahulu selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada orang lain yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman di Indonesia (yang mana anehnya sikap ini dibawanya ke Australia malah membuatnya memiliki banyak teman). Namun, melihat senyuman lebar lelaki yang bernama Jinhyuk membuatnya hanya tersenyum.

Mungkin kebohongan kecil ini tidak akan membuat Wooseok terluka.

"Eh iya, jadi kamu anaknya tante cantik?" tanya Jinhyuk dengan tatapan heran. "Kita udah hidup di sini selama setahunan dan gak pernah lihat kamu loh. Kuliah di luar ya?"

"Iya." kalau mau di spesifikasikannya, kuliah di luar negeri. Namun, mari simpan itu karena Wooseok tidak mau pamer (meski utamanya karena malas menjelaskan kenapa dirinya yang juara kelas selama SMA malah berakhir di sekolah kuliner). "Mama di telpon sering cerita tentang tetangga yang dianggap seperti anak sendiri, ternyata kalian ya?"

"Jadi malu dianggap anak sama tante cantik." Tawa Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok hanya tersenyum. "Masih cantikan anaknya. Eh ... maksud aku tuh kamu ganteng ... tapi agak cantik. Ah bukan gitu ... _sorry_ aku random banget ngomongnya."

Wooseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah panik Jinhyuk yang berusaha menjelaskan agar dirinya tidak salah paham. Padahal Wooseok tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya dianggap tampan atau cantik, karena menurutnya itu hanyalah penampilan luar yang tidak bisa standarnya disamakan pada semua orang.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Jinhyuk," tawa Wooseok mereda dan menatap Jinhyuk yang memasang wajah salah tingkah, "gapapa kok kamu anggap aku cantik daripada tampan. Standar orang kan beda-beda."

Jinhyuk sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suara nada dering membuat Wooseok melihat peneleponnya. Mengangkatnya dan Wooseok bergumam saja saat Minhyun menjelaskan beberapa hal, tanda didengarkan karena sedang malas berbicara bahasa Inggris. Tolong kasihanilah Wooseok yang seringkali harus berpikir keras di Melbourne sana karena mendengar berbagai dialek bahasa Inggris orang-orang yang seringnya membutuhkan proses agak lama untuk dimengertinya saking mirip kumur-kumur daripada berbicara.

" _Okay, see you next time,_ " akhirnya sambungan telpon berakhir dan Wooseok tersadar bahwa dia terlalu lama di rumah tetangganya. Mengantongi HP-nya dan memindahkan kucing _orange_ di pangkuannya ke atas sofa (yang membuat kucing itu mengeong seolah protes), lalu Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk sembari tersenyum, "Jinhyuk, aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih atas teh tariknya dan lain kali bisa dong aku nonton kamu _live_ buatnya."

"Eh? I ... iya, Wooseok."

Wooseok berjalan keluar rumah dan ditemani oleh Jinhyuk di belakangnya. Melewati dua lelaki yang baru turun dari motor dan saat di pagar, melewati dua lelaki yang di belakang mobil berwarna hitam. Kepala Wooseok mendadak ingin berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan, mencoba membuat resep makanan yang selama ini dipikirkannya, tetapi tidak punya orang yang bisa disuruh untuk memakannya. Teman-temannya semuanya sama seperti Wooseok, jadi kalau ada waktu luang memilih wisata kuliner daripada menjadi _food tester_ temannya.

Tidak tahu kalau Jinhyuk menjadi bulan-bulanan keempat orang yang Wooseok lewati begitu saja karena membawa ke rumah orang yang ' _bening_ ' padahal katanya membolos kuliah karena pusing begadang mengerjakan 2 laporan sekaligus. Terus mereka berempat kena cakar Meng karena mengganggu Jinhyuk (atau sebenarnya menganggunya yang mau tidur di sofa).

Sementara Wooseok berpikir besok selain makanan dari mamanya, dia juga akan memberikan makanan dari resep yang dibuatnya kepada Jinhyuk. Membuatnya pamit kepada mamanya untuk berbelanja ke supermarket sekaligus meminta kartu ATM Indonesia, karena Wooseok juga masih perhitungan soal _charge_ yang dikenakan kepadanya kalau menggunakan ATM dari Australia.


End file.
